


The new student

by Mothermoon94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gay Male Character, Harry/Draco - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothermoon94/pseuds/Mothermoon94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if a young boy of the age of seventeen, came in to the great hall with the name harry potter. What if he was put in slytherin and fell in love with Draco Malfoy at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The new student

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own harry potter or the the plot of harry potter J.K. Rowling's doe. I do however own the idea of this fanfic
> 
> If this is the first work for a fandom, it may not show up in the fandoms page for a day or two.  
>  summery and story  
> So this is my firs fanfic ever so please be gentle woul love reviews and feed back.   
>  Well here it goes hop you like it.

Draco Malfoy does not believe in love at first sight, yet when he saw harry potter his heart melted. Draco wanted so badly to go up and kiss him senseless. A last he was a Malfoy and a Malfoy did not socialist with non slytherin's. Before the hat hit Harry's head it cried out slytherin. To say Draco was happy would be an understatement. Draco knew then that he would do any thing to have harry potter


End file.
